As computer systems have become faster and more reliable, the deployment of network data storage systems in enterprise computing environments has become more widespread. In a typical enterprise computing environment, client systems such as computer workstations, database servers, web servers, and other application servers can access data stored remotely from the client systems, typically in one or more central locations. One or more computer networks connect the client systems to mass storage devices such as disks disposed at the central locations. Such centralized data storage, often referred to simply as network data storage, facilitates the sharing of data among many geographically distributed client systems. Network data storage also enables information systems (IS) departments to use highly reliable (sometimes redundant) computer equipment to store their data.
These computer systems offer end users unprecedented access to information of all types on a global basis. With the proliferation of wireless communication, users can now access these computer networks from practically anywhere. Connectivity of this magnitude has magnified the impact of computer viruses. Computer viruses have a devastating impact on computer systems worldwide in terms of costs, productivity loss and data privacy. As such, a need exist to provide increased protection against a computer virus.